


Love Me Like It's Prom Night

by candiedrampage



Category: Countdown to Countdown (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, sorta beta read, this is going to be sappy as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedrampage/pseuds/candiedrampage
Summary: Or, Iris is an oblivious, pining idiot, Lillium is in over his head, and Heather and Begonia are Exhausted ™





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic ever, so bear with me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Iris and Lillium have a talk, and Lillium drops a bombshell.

You and Lillium have been childhood friends for years, but lately, you’ve wanted more.

Which was fucking ridiculous, but what could you do? How could you not fall for the person who’s been with you through everything, with his stupid soft pink hair that you liked to run your fingers through, and his stupid beautiful smile whenever he made a cheesy joke…

So yeah, you were screwed. Royally.

 

“Iris!” You feel an arm being thrown around your shoulder in the middle of the crowded hallway, and you knew without looking that it was Lillium.

“Go away.” Even so, you didn’t move his arm.

“Is this how you treat your best friend? You wound me.”

“Shut up, you know I gotta get to class and you always slow me down.”

“It’s because I missed you!”

“We literally had the same class last period, and another class together after this one. Give me a break.”

“You’re one tough cookie, Black.” Lillium smiles, and you have to duck your head so he doesn’t notice your faint blush. “Anyways, I need your help with something.”

“Oh god, is it another prank on Heather? Cause I really don’t wanna die at 17.”

You could have sworn he muttered that she would be expecting it this time.

“No, not that.”

You finally reach your locker and switch out your history textbook for your precalculus one. “Then what? If it’s math tutoring, I can’t really help you there either.”

“No, not that either. Something… else.” To your surprise, Lillium seemed nervous.

“Hm?” You were focused on not forgetting your sketchbook because if you did, you would have to draw in your planner during math and you hated doing that.

Lillium was fiddling with his thumbs, something he always did when he was afraid to ask something. “Yeah. Theoretically, how would you ask someone to prom? Theoretically, of course.”

 

You slam your locker door shut. “Prom? Are you kidding me?”

 

Lillium’s never mentioned prom before. And yeah, of course, Begonia and Heather and the rest of the senior class were looking forward to it, but you never thought Lillium would be one of them. To be honest, you’re kind of disappointed. You thought that while everyone else was dancing drunk in 500 dollar dresses and tuxes, Lillium would come over to your place and you two could play video games together.

Cause, you know, that was the only way you were going to spend prom with Lillium without breaking your heart.

“Yeah, prom, asking. What do you think?” Lillium bites his lip and you try not to stare.

“You, Lillium White, are going to ask some lucky guy or girl to go to prom with you.”

He scratches the back of his head. “I was thinking about it?”

You turn to face your locker so he doesn’t see the heartbroken expression on your face. Of course he had his eye on someone else; he was one of the most popular guys in school.

Why did you ever think he would fall for someone like you?

“I’ve never really thought about asking someone to prom before.” Which was partially true, because you have daydreamed about asking Lillium once or twice. Or fifteen times the last period alone. Not like you would ever admit that, especially not now, not when he’s interested in someone else.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you have a reputation to uphold as the resident school emo and shit, but I really need your help! This is… important.”

And God, you had to turn away before you saw any more of that goofy smile on his face so you didn’t burst into tears right there in the middle of the hallway.

“Why don’t you ask Begonia or Heather? I’m sure they’re better at this stuff than I am.” You mutter at your locker door.

“Yeah, but they aren’t my closest, bestest friend like you are!”

“Bestest isn’t a word.”

The minute bell rings, and you remember that you have other things to worry about other than Lillium and his mystery prom date. Like whether you’re going to have a pop quiz in Pre-calc or not. “Listen Lillium, I gotta go. I’m sure you can find someone better to help you.”

“Yeah, sure. See you, I guess.” He sounded, sad, for some reason. Did he really want you to help him plan the perfect proposal to ask someone to prom or something? Like hell you would do that.

You take off, leaving him standing by your locker with a look of disappointment on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is bad at math and reading the room, Lillium has some Issues, and Heather and Begonia Know All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Due to all the nice kudos and comments I've been getting, I decided to update again really quickly! This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Vel, who made my entire night with her comments, and to my commenters, who are in for some more heartache >;3

Because the universe hates you, you did end up having that pop quiz, and you’re pretty certain that you bombed it. So when you sit down at your usual lunch table, you’re not in the best of moods.

Begonia looks up from her sandwich and frowns at your expression. “Hey Iris, what’s wrong?”

You glare at your shitty cafeteria pizza, because of course you forgot to pack lunch this morning. Added proof that the universe hates you. “Nothing.”

“Is it that pop quiz in Pre-calc?” Heather asked between mouthfuls of pizza, because for some unholy reason she actually _liked_ the school lunches. “I heard it was fucking brutal.”

“Yeah.” You pass your lunch towards her without a word and she gleefully adds it to her pile. You weren’t really that hungry anymore, especially not for that crap.

“What’s up, guys?” Lillium slides into the seat next to you, across from Begonia and Heather. “Heather, Begonia.” He gives Heather a fist bump and Begonia waves at him. Lillium turns to you, smiling before giving you a noogie. “Bestie.”

You duck away from his hand and smooth down your hair, hiding your smile. “You know I hate it when you do that.”

“That’s why I keep doing it.” Lillium responds before taking out his lunch. Your mouth waters, because Lillium’s a great cook, and lately he’s been branching out from breakfast food, which is even better. He notices, because he’s Lillium and he notices everything.

“Forgot your lunch again? Here.” He slides you a bag of chocolate chip cookies and you snatch it up gratefully.

“Thank God, I could kiss you right now!” You blurt out before thinking, and oh god, why did you just say that?! Your face is on fire, and before you duck your head, you notice that Lillium’s was slightly pink as well. You didn’t need to look up to know that Begonia and Heather were smirking at each other.

_Stupid attentive friends and their stupid skills of observation._

Begonia takes pity on you and decides to change the subject, and you make a mental note to add her to your will for that act of mercy alone. “Iris is upset because he thinks he failed his pop quiz in Pre-calc.” She explained.

“Fucking brutal.” Heather repeated, for emphasis.

Lillium gives you a pity pat on the back. “It’s okay, you’ll ace it next time.” Begonia and Heather nod in agreement and you mutter under your breath. You’ve given up on convincing them of your utter lack of math skills anyway.

“How’s everyone else’s day going?” Lillium asks.

Begonia picks up a carrot and munches it thoughtfully. “Well, there’s that history project Heather and I have to do, since it’s due soon.”

“I don’t know why that old geezer assigned that shit in the first place! It’s June, we’re Seniors, does he really expect us to do it?” Heather cried out in outrage.

You, Lillium, and Begonia gave each other a look, used to this by now. “Yes.” You said in unison, and Heather pouted.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot!” Begonia waved another carrot stick in the air in excitement. “There was another promposal today during English!”

You’re immediately reminded of Lillium and his Mystery Date, and you feel like you’re going to be sick. “Yipee.”

“Don’t be like that Iris, I think it’s cute!” Begonia retorted.

You roll your eyes. “Of course you do. You and Heather have been planning to go together, for like _forever_.” You regretted bringing it up, because now Begonia’s got that mushy look in her eyes that means she’s going to tell the story all over again, even though all of you were there to witness it. You had to admit, it was romantic the way Heather burst into your gym class that you shared with Begonia and Lillium to sing her favorite song, even though Heather’s kind of tone-deaf. Begonia didn’t care though, and once Heather gave her a bouquet of flowers and popped the question, she was as happy as could be.

They’re _that couple_ , and sometimes, you secretly hate them for it.

You drift back into focus, and you notice Begonia has finished her story, looking expectantly at you. “Iris, did you even hear a word that I said?”

You avoid her gaze in shame. “... No.” She frowns, but she doesn’t push it, and you’re thankful for that. She gives you a look though, the one that means _we’ll be having a talk later_. Damn it.

Beside you, Lillium starts fiddling his thumbs again. “Hey Heather, how did you come up with your promposal in the first place?”

Begonia and Heather stare at Lillium in shock, and he slightly wilts. “What? It was just a question!”

Heather and Begonia’s eyes both light up, and you say a quick prayer for Lillium and his imminent demise at the hands of two terrifying teenage girls.

_3… 2… 1…_

“You’re going to ask someone to Prom!”

“Holy fuck, Lillium’s crushing on some unlucky dork!”

Their shouts happened at the same time, and you and Lillium both winced. He looks at you with a pleading look, but you shrug in return. He was the one that asked the question, after all.

Heather opens her mouth, ready to tease Lillium some more, but Begonia beats her to the punch. “You’re going to ask someone to prom! Since when? Who’s the lucky person? Do we know them? Are they nice, because if they’re not, then I’ll beat them up! Are you-”

“Whoa, slow down!” Lillium holds his hands up in defense. “I was just entertaining the idea of asking someone. I didn’t decide for sure yet.” “Besides,” He says in a quieter voice, staring down at the lunch table, “I’m not sure if they even like me back.”

You’re shocked by his sudden confession, and you could tell that Heather and Begonia were too. It wasn’t like Lillium to willingly share his insecurities, not without at least 10 minutes of probing and prodding him.

Your heart sinks as you realize that he must be really serious about this Mystery Person, whoever they were.

You never had a chance in the first place, did you?

“Aw, Lillium!” Begonia reaches across the table to fold Lillium into an awkward yet heartfelt hug. “I’m sure they absolutely adore you!”

“Among other people.” Heather coughed into her elbow, barely audible to anyone except for you and you shoot her a glare in return.

Sometimes (aka most of the time) Heather does not know how to shut the fuck up. Unfortunately, she was your close friend’s girlfriend and also your friend, so you couldn’t tell her that in public.

You decided to yell at her once you two were in private, and judging by the smirk on her face, she knew exactly what you were thinking. _Screw you, Heather._

Lillium flashes a small, thankful smile at Begonia. “Thanks Begonia, I really needed to hear that.”

“No problem! I’m here if you ever want to talk!” She placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

You decide to swallow your jealousy and do the same. “Me too. Even if I think prom’s kind of stupid, if it’s that important to you I’ll listen to you babble, I guess.”

Lillium smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “That’s why you’re my bestie, Black.”

The lunch bell rings, cutting into Lillium’s sudden heartfelt confession and following therapy session, and your friends scramble to gather their things and throw out their garbage. Heather and Begonia head off with goodbyes and as you get ready to do the same, Lillium grabs your arm, pulling you back down to the table.

“What’s the problem?” You ask, slightly confused. Didn’t you guys just solve his issue by comforting him?

Lillium stares at you with intensity, something that confuses you even more. “You know you’re my best friend, right Iris?”

“Yeah, and you’re mine? I thought this was already established.”

“And hopefully that will never change, right?” He continued solemnly, placing both of his hands on your shoulders. You’re starting to get really freaked out now. Where the fuck was this coming from all of a sudden?

“Of course not. I’m stuck with you ‘til the day I die, White.” You joked, hoping to alleviate some of the tension and awkwardness that you felt.

Thankfully it worked, or at least you think it did, because Lillium seems to return to normal, beaming at you like usual like nothing happened. “Hell yeah, dude. Oh yeah, we still on for tonight?”

“Tonight?” He gives you a look, the one that says _I know you’re an idiot who forgets things but you’re my best friend so I’m not going to tease you_.

Your friends are really good at conveying complex emotions with just a single look, you realize.

“Yeah. It’s Friday, which means video games and cheesy horror movies!”

You almost slap yourself because _how could you forget?_   You two have been doing the same thing every Friday night ever since the third grade, when there was that huge thunderstorm and Lillium was afraid to cross the street to go back home (he was such a big baby back then). You must have been really out of it today, worrying about your pop quiz and Lillium’s Mystery Prom Date, to completely forget about one of your most time-honored traditions.

You try to swallow the feeling that you just failed at best friendship. “Yeah, totally. It’s my turn, right?”

“Yep, so that means stock up on the junk food!”

“You’re the reason my mom doesn’t let me go to 7-11 alone anymore, you know that right? She always thinks I’m going to come home with a fuckton of candy, and it’s all your fault.”

“That’s a lie and you know it!” Lillium retorts, pushing you away gently from the table, finally freeing you to leave. “Now get to class, you delinquent!”

“Yeah, yeah.” You respond, rolling your eyes with a smile.

And just like that, everything’s back to normal, _finally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with chapter 3, but I might hold back on updating until next week because I want to get ahead in the story again. As always, thanks for reading! Coming up next time: Iris and Lillium play some video games, and Lillium asks some Pressing Questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Lillium play some video games, and Lillium asks some Pressing Questions.

You  _ were  _ lying when you told Lillium earlier that you weren’t allowed to go to 7-11 alone anymore, but you could have sworn you saw your older brother when the cashier was ringing you up. Maybe your family  _ was _ tailing you… 

 

Anyways, the snacks had been purchased, and the video games and movies were set up, and all that was left was for Lillium to arrive. 

 

Which he should have done, a half an hour ago. 

 

It was like Lillium to be late, but not  _ this  _ late, and frankly, you were getting a little bit worried. What if he really didn’t want to come over, and just said that to cheer you up after your crappy test? 

 

Or what if he’s with his Mystery Person instead? 

 

_ Don’t even go there, Black.  _

 

But still, where was he? Why hasn’t he- 

 

You hear the doorbell ring and you scramble to get it before anyone else does. You fling the door open and there’s Lillium, with a big grin on his face and a box of chocolates. 

 

“Dude, where were you?” You said, trying to stifle your feelings of relief. 

 

Lillium rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry I’m late. But here!” 

 

And he shoves the box of chocolates towards you. 

 

You take it and throw it under your arm. It was heart-shaped, but you didn’t even blink. He probably got that kind because it was on sale or something. “Thanks, but I already bought the snacks. You didn’t need to stop to get more stuff.” 

 

“But-” Lillium starts, but you don’t let him finish. 

 

“Come on,” You say, dragging him inside your house. “I need to kick your ass in Mario Kart as punishment for being late. 

 

Two games of Mario Kart later, you were feeling a lot better. Though that had a lot to do with you beating Lillium in most of the races. 

 

He throws his controller onto the couch in frustration. “Why do I keep losing, dammit?” 

 

You roll your eyes as you smugly watch the victory animation of your Yoshi on the screen. “It’s because you suck and you choose the worst players.” 

 

“Peach is a princess for a reason, Iris!  _ And  _ you cheat with items!”

 

“Just because you keep getting hit with shells doesn’t mean it’s my fault.” You respond, choosing the next course. “Hey, maybe if I close my eyes, you can finally win a race!” 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

You laugh under your breath as you two get ready for another race.  _ This  _ is what you enjoy, spending time with Lillium doing something as simple as video games. Not everything in your life needs to be complicated or stressful, and this is one of the only things that keep you sane. 

 

Just being near Lillium keeps you sane, but you would never admit that out loud.

 

And of course, the moment has to be ruined.

 

“So…” Lillium starts as you begin the next race. “Have you had your eye on any guys lately?” 

 

It takes all of your composure to not fling your controller across the room in a panic. “What?” 

 

“You know, crushes. You haven’t talked about anyone after you broke up with the twins.” 

 

You groan, knowing that you were definitely going to regret this conversation. And also lose Mario Kart, but that was less important. Maybe. “You make it sound like I dated them at the same time.”

 

“You basically did though.” Lillium smirked, and you resist the urge to throw a pillow at his stupidly beautiful face. 

 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

 

“Still, you haven’t mentioned anyone after them.” 

 

You stay silent, because how do you explain that almost immediately after you broke up with the twins, you realized that you were in love with your best friend? 

 

So you lie instead. “I’ve been too busy to think about dating.” 

 

Lillium’s Peach throws a green shell and it hits your Yoshi. “That’s a bullshit excuse, and you know it Black. The only people who say that are closeted, hopelessly crushing on someone, or both.” 

 

_ Goddamnit.  _

 

And for the second time that day, you curse your stupid friends and their stupid observational skills. 

 

“I’m serious. We’re seniors, I have art to finish up; I’m busy.” You say, gritting your teeth as you come in fifth. “Shit.” 

 

“I won, fuck yes!” Lillium pumps his fist in victory. “Just more proof that I’m right.” 

 

“What the fuck does winning a video game have to do with proving a point?”

 

“Everything, Iris. Everything.” Lillium says solemnly, and you fight the urge to roll your eyes at him. 

 

“That’s utter bullshit and you know it. Besides, I don’t really feel like talking about this.” You state, pausing the game. Suddenly, you don’t feel like playing anymore. 

 

Lillium frowns, and you can tell that he’s confused.“Why not? You used to love gushing about your crushes.”

 

You fidgeted, because you both know that that was true. But you weren’t giving in. 

 

You would  _ die _ if Lillium found out about your stupid crush, especially since he’s all caught up in his Mystery Person. 

 

“Listen Lillium, I don’t really feel like talking about this right now. Can’t we just play video games?” 

 

He opens his mouth, about to say something, but you beat him to the punch. “Please?” You can practically see the desperation in your voice. 

 

Lillium’s eyes soften, and you know that you won the argument. “Sure, I guess. I just feel like something was off with you today, you know? I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” 

 

Your heart skips a beat in your chest at his concern. You know you’re best friends, but sometimes you wonder what you would do if you never met Lillium at all. 

 

“That’s really nice of you, but I’m fine, really.” You finally say, trying not show how touched you are at his concern. “I was just really bummed about that math quiz, that’s all.” 

Lillium’s face scrunches up, like he doesn’t believe you but is trying really hard to not show it. “Okay.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

In front of you, the Mario Kart opening animation loops for what seems like the fifteenth time as you two sit in silence. 

 

You feel absolutely terrible. All he wanted to do is make sure you’re okay, and you went and fucked it up, like always. 

 

“Lillium, I-”

 

“It’s fine. Let’s just get back to Mario Kart.” Lillium’s face was unreadable, and you look down on your hands, ashamed at failing at your friendship once again. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this was a short chapter, I was busy with college this week! Next chapter should be a little bit longer. On another note, I decided that this is going to update weekly until it's done, on either Fridays or Saturdays. Thank you for reading, and see you next time! 
> 
> Next Time: Iris gets a pep talk and Begonia is Done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gets a pep talk and Begonia is Done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is posted kinda late, I took a 3-hour nap when I came home from class... Also, trigger warning for a vague mention of self-harm!

Later that night, when Lillium was fast asleep in his sleeping bag on your bedroom floor, you decide to bring in the big guns. 

 

You decide to text Begonia. 

 

Which was really a no-brainer, because while you loved Heather, it would be ten times harder to get advice out of her without teasing than Begonia. Besides, she did give you that look earlier, right? She’s probably waiting any second for you to text. 

 

_ Iris: Hey Begonia _

 

_ Iris: You up? _

 

You bite your thumb in worry, making sure to dim your screen so it doesn’t wake up Lillium. He sleeps like the dead, but it would be your luck if he woke up just time for your text-therapy with Begonia and asks what’s going on. 

 

_ Begonia: Iris, it’s 3 in the morning.  _

 

Or maybe she wasn’t up waiting for you. Oops. 

 

_ Iris: Sorry. _

 

_ Begonia: It’s fine. What’s the problem? _

 

_ Begonia: You seemed like you had a lot on your mind at lunch _

 

_ Begonia: Besides the math quiz, of course! _

 

You bit your lip. Of course Begonia noticed. Out of all your friends, she’s the best with dealing with emotions. Which was good, because between Heather, Lillium, and you, there was a lot of emotional issues going on. Yet, you were hesitating on whether you should tell her or not.  

 

_ Iris: I did. But… _

 

_ Begonia: But? _

 

But you don’t want to tell her, because old habits die hard and one of your oldest habits is not showing vulnerability at all. 

 

_ Begonia: C’mon Iris, I know you  _

 

_ Begonia: You’re holding back on something, I can feel it _

 

_ Begonia: You can tell me anything, you know that _

 

_ Begonia: Right? _

 

You know this, but knowing and actually doing it are two totally different things. But if you don’t, you’re just going to keep worrying about this until you spiral and you  _ hate _ spiraling.  

_ Iris: Right. I do trust you Begonia, but this is really important _

 

_ Iris: Can you… not let Heather know?  _

 

_ Iris: Or Lillium. Especially Lillium.  _

 

She doesn’t respond for a few seconds, and you feel the panic rising in you. She’s typing, and then erasing, and then typing again, and you wonder what she’s going to say. 

 

_ Begonia: If that’s what you really want, then sure! _

 

_ Begonia: I just have to ask, are you safe?  _

 

_ Begonia: Is- you know-  _ that  _ happening again? _

 

You glance at your shorts, knowing the scars are hidden underneath it even without the dim light of your phone. No wonder she’s worried that you’re acting all secretive. 

 

_ Iris: No! Not that. I’m fine.  _

 

_ Iris: It’s something that has to do with relationships. _

 

_ Begonia: Oh, why didn’t you say so in the first place! _

 

_ Begonia: Lay it on me! :) _

 

You take a deep breath.  _ It’s do or die time.  _

 

_ Iris: You know how I haven’t dated anyone in like a year? Or even mentioned any crushes? _

 

_ Iris: The reason is… _

 

_ Iris: I’m in love with Lillium.  _

 

Begonia’s response is almost instantaneous. 

 

_ Begonia: That? Oh yeah, I already know!  _

 

You almost drop your phone. 

 

_ Iris: What. _

 

_ Begonia: Yeah! I noticed like after a week, when you kept staring at him all lovey-dovey _

 

_ Begonia: It was so cute! It still is, to be honest! <3 _

 

Shit. If Begonia noticed, does that mean that Lillium does too? Sure Heather teases you about it, but it’s Heather. She teases everyone, whether it’s true or not. 

 

Or maybe she realized too. 

 

_ Iris: Am I that obvious?  _

 

_ Begonia: Iris, you are one of my best friends.  _

 

_ Begonia: The answer is yes, absolutely.  _

 

You fight the urge to groan so you don’t wake up Lillium. 

 

_ Iris: Does anyone else know? _

 

_ Begonia: Besides Heather? No.  _

 

_ Begonia: And I know what you’re thinking; Lillium doesn’t know because (and you know I love him so this is why I can say this) he is an idiot.  _

 

You breath out a sigh of relief. Your secret is safe for now. Sort of. 

 

_ Iris: So what should I do? He’s planning to ask someone else to Prom. _

 

_ Begonia: Ooo, you’re right :/ _

 

_ Begonia: But here’s a secret Iris: you don’t know if he’s not into you if you don’t tell him! _

 

_ Begonia: He’s not a mind-reader, you know! ;P _

 

You decide to think about this for a while. She’s right, because Begonia almost always is, but there were flaws to her plan. 

 

Like if in some miraculous way Lillium  _ does  _ like you back, why hasn’t he told you yet? 

 

_ Iris: I think your logic is flawed.  _

 

_ Iris: If he liked me, he would have told me already. We tell each other everything.  _

 

_ Begonia: But you didn’t tell him about your crush, did you? :0 _

 

She had you there. 

 

_ Begonia: I know you Iris. _

 

_ Begonia: Even if he came riding up on a white horse and declared his love, you would still believe that he meant it in a platonic way _

 

_ Begonia: Because, (sorry :0!) you’re also an idiot.  _

 

_ Begonia: Another reason why you two are perfect for each other! <3  _

 

You think about this for a while. Now, while you’re not as observant as someone like Begonia, you like to think that you pay attention to things. And you especially pay attention to what happens with your friends. 

 

_ Iris: I love you Begonia, but I honestly think you’re wrong.  _

 

_ Iris: Lillium’s a mess, he would’ve dropped at least of couple of hints, even if it wasn’t on purpose.  _

 

Begonia doesn’t respond for 4 minutes. 

_ Begonia: … _

 

_ Begonia: :/ :/ :/  _

 

_ Begonia: :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ _

 

_ Begonia: Okay, we’re going to move on  _

 

_ Begonia: At least think about what I said, okay Iris? _

 

_ Begonia: You should get some sleep.  _

 

At least she’s right about you needing to get some sleep; you feel your eyelids begin to droop and yourself yawn. 

 

_ Iris: Thanks for everything Begonia _

 

_ Iris: Good night  _

 

As you place your phone on your bedside table, it lights up one last time. 

 

_ Begonia: Night Iris! <3  _

 

You fall asleep with a smile on your face, calmer than when you were before. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris: Ok, I'm going to say something really personal and it's going to be a big confession that comes out of nowhere  
> Begonia: Knows already because she, unlike Iris, has her shit together and isn't a pining gay idiot  
> Iris: Error found, cannot compute
> 
> Hey guys! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I love Begonia / Iris interactions and I wanted to try my hand at doing text conversations. (A personal headcanon of mine is that Begonia uses a lot of emojis!) The next chapter thankfully is going to have a time skip and hopefully be longer since I have Ideas on where to continue the story, so it might take a while getting it out. I write this when I have downtime at my college, so fingers crossed my professors don't swamp me with work so I can work on this! And if you want to ask me things about this fic or anything else, check out my tumblr at @candiedrampage! As always, thanks for reading and your feedback!
> 
> Next Time: Lillium fails at flirting, and we severely underestimate how clueless Iris can be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iris receives a surprise he's not too sure he's excited about.

After the whole not-talk you had with Lillium, you were pretty glad that the rest of your weekend was pretty uneventful. Instead of worrying, you spent your time sketching and listening to music (and worrying a little bit). 

 

So when you open your locker on Monday morning and a fuck ton of flowers fall out, you’re a more than a little surprised. 

 

“What the actual fuck.” You blink, watching dozens of petals fall onto the floor. Beside you, Begonia squeals in delight. 

 

“Iris, you have a secret admirer!” 

 

“What? No, I don’t.” You say, confused. Besides Begonia and Heather and Lillium, you hardly talk to anyone else. Sure, you were civil, but not to the point to encourage someone to leave flowers inside of your locker. 

 

Heather picks up a couple of flowers from the ground and inspects them. “These are irises and roses. Someone’s got it bad for you.” She informs you with a smirk. 

 

You roll your eyes. “How original. Did you do this?” 

 

“Of course not, I’m broke as hell. Plus, you’re not my type.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, very funny.” You turn to Begonia, who was still squealing over the flowers. “Did you do this, Begonia?”

 

“I’m sorry to say that I didn’t, but I wish I did! This is  _ so romantic _ !” She swooned and Heather’s eyes sparkle in interest. You’re pretty sure she isn’t broke anymore. 

 

“If you two didn’t do it, than who did? Unless you gave someone else my combo?” You glared at Heather, who looked very pleased with herself. 

 

“My lips are sealed.” 

 

You groan, the sweet fragrance of the flowers slightly getting to you. Obviously Begonia and Heather weren’t going to spill who did this, and Lillium wasn’t with you because he said that he had to talk to a teacher early this morning. For what, you had no clue, since school was almost over and by now most of the teachers gave up on trying to get anyone to do anything in class. 

 

You do not want to deal with this right now, or ever actually. All you wanted was to grab your stupid books, now you have to find the poor guy who left you the flowers and let him down gently. Or god forbid, a clueless but well-meaning girl who did not get the memo that you were as gay as the brightly colored paints that you use in art class. 

 

Whatever, you needed to get to class.

 

“Can you two deal with this?” You gestured to the flowers, feeling a slight migraine coming on. “I have shit to do.” 

 

“Aw, but Lillium hasn’t seen it yet!” Begonia pouted as she reluctantly bent down to pick up more flowers. 

 

“Why would he care?’ You said, confused. 

 

Begonia gave you a look, and Heather rolled her eyes. 

 

“Nevermind, I feel like I’m being judged for asking that question. Just clean this up? Please?” 

 

“You know we got class too, right?” Heather muttered as Begonia cheerfully examined the rest of your locker. 

 

“You love any excuse to be late to class and you know it.” You retort, shuffling your books in your hand and getting ready to leave before more people crowd your locker. Maybe you could find Lillium… 

 

“Iris!” Begonia screeched, stopping you in your tracks. 

 

Great, now you had an even bigger migraine. 

 

“This was also in the locker along with the flowers!” She shoves an envelope into your hands, covered in petals. 

 

You dust the petals off and inspect the object; it was cream with your name on front in elaborate purple script. 

 

“Open it, open it!” Begonia cheered as Heather peered over your shoulder in interest. 

 

You sigh again, deeper this time, and carefully open the envelope. 

 

_ Dear Iris, _

_ I hope you like the flowers; they’re as beautiful as you are. I would love to tell you how amazing you are in person, but I’m too shy. Maybe someday I can; until then, I will admire you from afar.  _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Your Secret Admirer _

 

Shocked, you let the letter slip from your hands and Heather catches it before it falls to the ground. 

 

Skimming over its contents, she lets out a low whistle. “Dude, someone’s got it bad for you.” 

 

“Oh Iris, this is so exciting! You have a secret admirer!” Begonia squealed, squeezing you into a tight hug. 

 

“I have a secret admirer.” You repeat, still in shock. 

 

_ I have a secret admirer?  _

_ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while; I've been crazy busy with college. But my semester's almost done, which means I'll have more time to complete this fic if people still want me too! Until next time, and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a chunk of this written, but I might hold off posting more until I write some more, who knows?


End file.
